


Love and Wine

by dat_carovieh



Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Corvo Bianco, Cuddling, Ep 6 Fix It, Even though they have two, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, How the mountain episode should have gone, It's just oure fluff, M/M, Or rather somewhere else?, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Timelines are overrated, To the coast?, Toussaint (The Witcher), Wine, maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Jaskier wants to get away for a while, he proposes the coast, but Geralt has another idea.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921282
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt was sitting alone on a stone, staring into the distance. It had been hard to see Borch, Tea and Vea fall from the path, they should have not gone that way. Jaskier was not sure how he should handle it, he had really liked them. It must have been even harder for Geralt since he hadn’t been able to save them. He had tried, but they had still fallen down. Jaskier walked over and sat down next to Geralt. Maybe he could comfort him a little.

“You did your best. There is nothing else you could have done.” It was the truth. The planks would have broken and they all would have fallen to their death. There had been nothing he could have done to save them. But Jaskier knew, Geralt would still think about it a lot and blame himself.

“Look why don’t we leave tomorrow? That is, if you’ll give me another chance, to prove myself a worthy travel companion.”

“Hmm, you know, I didn’t mean it,” Geralt grunted. Yes, he knew, that Geralt didn’t think him unworthy, but it had still hurt.

“We could head to the coast. Get away for a while.” That would probably be nice for the both of them, a break from all that.

“Sounds like something Borch would say, doesn’t it? Life is too short. Do what pleases you while you can.”

“Composing your next song?” Maybe he should consider writing it into a song, it did sound nice.

“No, I’m just, uh… Just trying to work out what pleases me.” Actually, Jaskier knew exactly what would please him. He glanced over to Geralt, who was still looking into the distance. The question was, could he be the one to please Geralt. Because the Witcher seemed to be more interested in Yennefer, ever since she turned up, he only seemed to try getting closer to her. And the Sorceress was really not good for him.

But then Geralt turned to him, with a small smile. His eyes where still full of regret, but that was only natural and he was still smiling at him, despite all.

“You know, maybe you’re right. Let’s talk about it, when we’re done here.” Following a sudden impulse, Jaskier leaned to the side and rested his head against Geralt’s shoulder. And Geralt really wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Maybe if they could get away, he would finally have the guts to confess his feelings and maybe Geralt would even return his them.

In the morning he was shaken awake by Geralt who seemed to be in a hurry.

“Come on, we need to go, the dwarves are already on their way,” he yelled and packed up his bedroll, that was lying next to Jaskier’s. The bard scrambled up and hurried to get his stuff together.

“Just leave it,” Geralt yelled. “We'll get it later.” Jaskier let go of his bedroll but quickly grabbed his lute case because there was no way he would leave his most precious belonging behind. He then hurried after Geralt. Yennefer was waiting for them and looked annoyed.

“Does the bard really need to come?” she asked.

“Yes,” Geralt and Jaskier answered in the same moment. The sorceress rolled her eyes, before turning around and leading the way. They passed the on their way to the cave and Yennefer froze them with a quick spell.

Jaskier tried to stay in the background, he didn’t really want to come too close to the dragon, but he was shocked, when Tea and Vea and then suddenly a golden dragon appeared. It took him only seconds to piece it together and realize, Borch was the dragon who had been hiding in human form. While Geralt, Yennefer and the Zerrekanian warriors where fighting off Boholt and his men, Jaskier felt the urge, to run over to the dragon egg, to protect it, in case someone would try to hurt it. But luckily the golden Dragon, Borch, Jaskier reminded himself, had positioned himself in front of the egg to protect it. Because Jaskier would have probably not stood a chance against one of them.

Even just standing by and watching had been exhausting but they had managed to save the dragon’s egg. The mother had sadly already been dead by the time they had got there. Jaskier was sitting alone and watching Borch, Geralt and Yennefer talk, he felt like that wasn’t something he was supposed to be part of. He saw Geralt and Yennefer getting up and yelling at each other for some reason but he couldn’t understand them. When she angrily left, Jaskier got up. Geralt could probably use some comforting. After Borch left as well and Geralt had turned away, Jaskier stepped closer.

“Phew what a day,” he started, hoping to lighten the mood. Geralt turned around.

“Shut up, Jaskier”, Geralt yelled in his face.

“Sure, just if you want to talk, or maybe not talk, I’ll be there,” Jaskier said, fidgeting his fingers, not sure how to continue.

“Just fuck off!” Geralt was still yelling. It would probably best to give him time to cool off. Jaskier didn’t know what he and Yennefer had been fighting about and maybe he didn’t even want to know. He gathered his things so he would be ready to follow the rest of the group back down to where they had left their horses. Since Yennefer had portaled out, Borch would stay and since Boholt and his men where dead that meant only the dwarves, Geralt and him where left.

Not long after they left, Geralt was at his side again. He didn’t say anything but he was walking next to Jaskier. Jaskier made it a point to be mostly quiet as well, to give Geralt a little more time to calm down. He just hummed some songs like he always did. The Witcher didn’t seem to mind. This time they didn’t use the shortcut, of course, which was why, even with being faster on the way down, in the evening they camped in the same spot they did in the first night on their day up.

“Have you calmed down?” Jaskier asked Geralt, while they got a fire going.

“Hm,” Geralt hummed and Jaskier took that as a yes.

They didn’t find a lot to eat that evening, at least not considering the number of hungry people but it was not a monster this time so Jaskier counted it as a win. He would still go to bed hungry though.

“So, do you want to talk about your fight earlier today?” Jaskier asked.

“No, she is gone and that is probably for the best,” Geralt answered.

“What do you think about my suggestion? Should we head to the coast?” Jaskier asked.

“Hmm, I have a better idea. We should go to Toussaint,” Geralt answered. Jaskier was confused.

“What do you want in Toussaint? Everyone there is stiff and has a stick up their ass. I thought you didn’t like that?” He personally didn’t have anything against Toussaint. It was a beautiful country and most people there appreciated his music and weren’t as opposed to Witchers as people in many other countries. But he did have a little problem with Duchess Anna Henrietta. Namely he might have promised her loyalty and then slept with her maid. But her reaction was a little over the top, in his opinion. She had immediately wanted his head. Because of that he had fled the country rather quickly. The issue had been resolved in the meantime, but he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to return. Geralt looked at him with a grin.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to see the Duchess. There is no reason she has to learn you are there and you are not longer wanted so it should be safe,” Geralt reassured him.

“You are right, and if someone wants my head, I have a strong Witcher to protect me,” he joked and slung an arm around Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt raised an eyebrow.

“Really who is he?” he asked with a grin.

“Just my best friend,” Jaskier answered, smiling. Geralt hummed in content.

“So, will you tell me, why you want to go to Toussaint of all places? It’s not for a contract, is it? Because the plan was to get away from everything.”

“No, it’s a surprise,” Geralt answered. Now he really had Jaskier’s attention because the bard felt like he needed to know what this was all about, but Geralt refused to say anything.

The next day, they returned to their horses and finally headed to the south.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took them a two weeks ride to reach the border of Toussaint. As Jaskier spotted the first vineyards he couldn’t hide his curiosity any longer.

“Where are we going, Geralt? Come on, tell me,” Jaskier whined. Geralt chuckled.

“You will see soon. The faster we go, the faster we are there.”

“Then let’s go,” Jaskier decided and spurred his horse into a faster pace. He heard Geralt following him and he passed Jaskier soon.

After a couple more hours, Geralt rode up to a vineyard surrounded by grassland. The main house looked beautiful and it was surrounded by some smaller houses, presumably the servant’s quarters. They dismounted in front of the stables, and a man wearing glasses took their horses. Jaskier had been too distracted by looking around to ask questions.

“Welcome Master Geralt, you should have sent word you would be coming! I would have prepared your bedroom and,” he looked at Jaskier, “the guestroom as well.”

“Don’t worry, B.B. you know I can do this myself,” Geralt answered with a smile.

“Ehm Geralt, what?” Jaskier asked. Geralt put a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder.

“Welcome to Corvo Bianco, my own vineyard.”

“Your what now? You own a vineyard? Why do you own a vineyard?” Jaskier asked confused.

“Got it from Anna Henrietta for a contract a while ago,” Geralt explained. Jaskier had no idea what he had expected when Geralt had asked him to go to Toussaint with him, but . The man with the glasses offered Jaskier his hand.

“Barnabas-Basil, I’m the Majordomo,” he introduced himself. Jaskier took the hand so politely offered.

“Jaskier,” he answered, “I’m the bard.”

“We will talk later, I’m showing my friend the estate first,” Geralt examined. Barnabas-Basil nodded.

“Sure, I take care of your horses and make sure your rooms and some food will be prepared,” he said and led the horses into the stables. Jaskier still stared around with wide eyes.

“So not only do you own a vineyard but you also have a bunch of servants? What happened to the humble Witcher I met back in Posada?”

Geralt put a hand on Jaskier’s back and led him away from the stables.

“I wouldn’t call them servants, more employees? They are mostly in charge of the wine production and get paid good for it. B.B. however insists on taking care of the house and food and everything when I’m here. I’ve given up telling him he doesn’t have to.

They crossed a little bridge over a small stream and entered a beautiful garden.

“Here we are growing some herbs that are useful for potions,” Geralt explained and gestured to the small patch full of different flowers, “as well as in the greenhouse.”

The greenhouse was a nice open building covered by roses. Jaskier recognized most of the plants, because he had seen Geralt collect them and brew them into potions. They crossed the garden.

“And here the grapes are growing. And before you ask, yes, we make wine, and yes, you are free to drink as much as you like,” Geralt explained with a grin. Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s arm dramatically.

“Oh Geralt, you truly do know me!” He exclaimed. Geralt seemed to be truly proud of his property, and rightfully so. It was beautiful, if the wine would even taste half as good, as everything was looking. Jaskier was planning to do a lengthy sampling to find out. Geralt chuckled and plucked Jaskier away from his arm.

“It was not hard to that figure out. Now come, I'll show you the house.” He turned and walked up to the mansion. Jaskier was amazed at how cozy it looked. The entrance hall was filled with comfy looking chairs and a couch. At the end of the gallery he spotted some armor stands, holding nice looking armors, and on the left wall he noticed a silver sword and a steel one. The place was maybe a little dark, due to the lack of windows. But the candles gave everything a warm light.

“Wow, it’s really nice, I wouldn’t have expected that from you, to be quite honest,” Jaskier teased.

“Of course, you wouldn’t. Because I’m merely a simple Witcher without any taste.” Jaskier looked at him grinning and slapped his shoulder.

“Exactly, my dear,” he answered and flopped down on one of the chairs, one leg propped over the armrest, already making himself at home.

“Immediately falling back into your heritage?” Geralt asked amused as he watched Jaskier, who really had adopted a posture, usually seen in nobility.

“I’m in a nice house and people might bring me food and wine? I think I could get used to that again.”

“They get paid to make wine, not to serve your lazy ass. You can get your own food. Come, I'll show you the kitchen.”

Jaskier huffed, as he got up again. “Disappointing. I’m a viscount!” He complained.

“You’re a nuisance, that’s what you are.” Geralt tried to sound annoyed, but he clearly was amused by the whole thing.

“You, my dear Witcher, are a terrible host,” Jaskier declared.

“Sure, hosting nobility wasn’t really part of the training in Kaer Morhen,” Geralt chuckled.

Jaskier was lying awake in the upstairs guestroom, situated over the master bedroom, where Geralt was probably deep asleep. He himself couldn’t. He should have been sleeping so much better than he had had in months. It was quiet, he had his own room, a big and really comfortable bed. He should have been getting the best sleep ever! But he was wide awake and he knew exactly why. He missed Geralt by his side. He had slept so much better on the dirty ground outside on the road, as long as Geralt was lying next to him. Finally, he decided to give up the idea of sleep altogether for now and got up. Maybe he could make some tea and sit outside for a bit, that might help.

Quietly he walked down the stairs and tried to navigate the dark hall on his way to the kitchen. Of course, he fell over one of the chairs and hit the ground loudly. That would have certainly woken Geralt up, if he hadn’t already been awake, as Jaskier realized when the kitchen door opened and he heard a concerned voice.

“Are you alright?” Jaskier couldn’t really see Geralt, he could barely see his silhouette but Geralt could probably see him clearly, lying on the floor.

“Yeah, just tripped,” he answered. Before he could sort out his limbs, Geralt was already by his side, pulling him up.

“Can’t sleep?” the Witcher asked.

“Not really, thought maybe I'd try some tea,” he answered as they walked over to the small kitchen.

“Me neither, and I've had the same idea,” Geralt answered. In the kitchen a kettle was already set above the fire and a mug with herbs stood next to it. Jaskier was relieved Geralt had made the fire, it was much easier for him to just use Igni. Geralt took out a second mug and added some herbs for the tea as well.

They went outside together and sat on a bench in front of the house, sipping their hot tea. It was a beautiful night. The stars sparkled above their heads, the air was warm and felt very clear.

Quickly Jaskier felt more and more tired and his head rest against Geralt’s shoulder. It was amazing how he had felt wide awake alone in the bed but as soon as Geralt was by his side he could immediately fall asleep. He felt how Geralt took the mug out of his hands and then a hand stroking through his hair, before he drifted into sleep.

When Jaskier woke up he felt well rested and safe. Geralt’s familiar presence next to him, an arm slung over his hip, was quite reassuring. He remembered falling asleep outside, leaned against Geralt, so the Witcher must have carried him inside. And he had decided to transport him in his own bed and not into the guestroom. One could argue that carrying a fully grown man upstairs would have to heavy, but Jaskier knew that for Geralt it was nothing. With a smile, Jaskier pressed himself against the Witcher’s chest and closed his eyes again. He silently wondered what time it was, but there was no way to tell since the room had no windows at all. But since Geralt seemed to be still asleep, he assumed it was still very early so he closed his eyes again and enjoyed the chance of being cuddled up to Geralt.

He had nearly fallen asleep again as Geralt started to wake up next to him. Jaskier was pulled closer against Geralt’s chest, before the Witcher quickly let go of him.

“Morning,” Jaskier greeted with a yawn. Geralt lifted a hand and with a quick flick if his fingers he ignited the candles in the room so for the first time, Jaskier could see it. He looked around. It wasn’t a big room, the large bed stood in the middle, headboard against the wall, right left to the door. There was a bookcase and a desk next to the door, and at the foot of the bed, he spotted two sideboards containing handshaped figures. One was holding a couple of cards, Gwent cards, Jaskier assumed. He looked at the other and started to laugh uncontrollable. It was shaped to form a life-sized fist.

“What is it?” Geralt asked still sleepy.

“Why do you have this standing in your bedroom?” Jaskier was still laughing as Geralt followed his pointing finger.

“It’s a fist fight trophy. Why shouldn’t I? I won it so I put it up in my house.” Geralt seemed genuinely confused.

“You seriously don’t see it?” Jaskier asked and prompted by Geralt’s questioning look he lifted his hands, one as a fist, one formed around his arm, moving the fist up and down. Geralt rolled his eyes.

“Do you always only think about fucking?” he asked and let himself fall back to the pillow.

“Well, fisting in that case.” Geralt groaned in response. Jaskier was still giggling as he continued to look around the room and a painting on the right of the bed caught his eyes and had him nearly choke. Geralt was sitting on a white horse, naked, holding a sword up. He looked over to Geralt who was propped up on his elbows again.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Yes, but why do you have this?” Geralt grumbled.

“This painter in Beauclair wanted to paint me, but failed to mention he would paint me naked. I bought it to get it off the streets,” he explained, clearly not happy with the course of events back then. Jaskier caught himself staring at the painting. He had seen Geralt naked a couple of times and he couldn’t deny, it was pretty accurate. And also looked really hot for some reason.

Toussaint had proved itself to be as beautiful as Jaskier remembered it. They had spent hours, just riding through the fields that surrounded Corvo Bianco. Soon after their arrival, Jaskier had found the wine cellar and make it his mission to sample every wine stored there. Geralt walked up to the wall Jaskier was sitting on, wine glass in one hand and wine bottle standing next to him. The Witcher pushed himself up to climb the small wall and sit next to Jaskier.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked with a smile. Jaskier took another sip from his glass and smiled.

“Yes, very much! Do you want some?” he offered. He grabbed the bottle and wiggled it in front of Geralt’s face. Geralt took it from him but put it down next to him.

“Are you drunk, Jaskier?” he asked calmly.

“Just a little,” Jaskier giggled. Geralt ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair with a fond smile.

“Thanks for bringing me here, it’s beautiful.” He couldn’t even say if he meant Corvo Bianco, Toussaint or the way Geralt’s hair was shimmering in the sun. Geralt’s frown had softened since they had been able to relax and the way Geralt was looking at him fondly. Probably all of it. Geralt jumped down from the wall again.

“Don’t drink too much,” he said, before he left again, doing who knew what.

It had become late, they had helped with the harvest and Jaskier was now sitting on the little wooden bridge leading over the stream, watching the orange sunset on the horizon. He heard quiet steps approach and looked up. Geralt sat down next to him.

“It’s so beautiful,” Jaskier said and Geralt hummed in agreement. He put an arm around Jaskier’s shoulder and the bard let himself fall against Geralt.

“Nearly as beautiful as you.”

Jaskier suddenly sat up straight again, his heart racing.

“What did you just said?” he asked, not sure if he had understood it right. But Geralt didn’t answer, he only lifted his free hand and took Jaskier’s hand between his fingers, gently brushing over the skin. So maybe he had understood rightly.

The sun vanished behind the hills and stars began to appear over their heads, they lied back and watched the white dots that where so far away. Jaskier’s head was settled on Geralt’s arm and they were still holding hands.

Jaskier turned to look at Geralt. Before they had arrived here, the Witcher had nearly never looked as relaxed as he did right now. Jaskier took all of his courage together, hoping he hadn’t wildly misinterpreted the signs and bent over Geralt to kiss him. Geralt didn’t push him away, he even wrapped his arms around Jaskier, tangling his fingers in the brown hair. As Jaskier pulled back again, Geralt’s hand moved from his hair to his cheek and the thumb stroked over Jaskier’s lips.

“I love you,” Jaskier finally said breathlessly and he could see the spark in Geralt’s eyes as he smiled and pulled him down into another kiss.

“I love you, too,” he breathed against Jaskier’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Corvo Bianco heavily on the Blood and Wine DLC, so yes, Geralt's bedroom has no windows. Yes I think it's stupid.  
> Also the fist fighting trophy is something that you can get in the game and I did put it in the bedroom [that's](https://oyster.ignimgs.com/mediawiki/apis.ign.com/the-witcher-3/c/c7/Raging_Wolf_Championship_Trophy.png?width=2240) what it looks like.  
> The described painting is also something you can obtain in the game and you can hang it in the house. I chose to place it in the bedroom. [Here](https://i.redd.it/xv9kocy0cmc41.jpg) you can see the three options, the one with the horse is the one I described in the fic. It's also the one I chose in the game.  
> Barnabas-Basil is a character who takes care of the house and vinyard for Geralt and Geralt does call him "B.B." which I found incredibly funny. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and thanks especially to anyone who commented and will still comment, you make me smile and motivate me to keep writing, hopefully getting better at it.


End file.
